


The Courtship of Miriam Possible

by H20loo



Series: The Visitors [9]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cameos, Courtship, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Visitors Universe. Everyone knows of the legend of the Middleton Mansion and its famous ghosts, especially now that Kim Possible, Shego and their family live there. But, the truth is never quite like the legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtship of Miriam Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters (sort of) belong to Disney, and I do this for fun not profit.  
> Dedication: For Femslash Fetale. Why? Because she asked a question and woke the plot bunnies from their hibernation. :)  
> A/N: You don't need to read all of my Kigo stuff for this to make sense, but reading The Visitors would probably be helpful as an introduction to the characters.

Disclaimer: These characters (sort of) belong to Disney, and I do this for fun not profit.

Dedication: For Femslash Fetale. Why? Because she asked a question and woke the plot bunnies from their hibernation. :)

A/N: You don't need to read all of my Kigo stuff for this to make sense, but reading The Visitors would probably be helpful as an introduction to the characters.

The Courtship of Miriam Possible

Arrival – Late March, Nineteen Hundred and Four

Sheila Lilliane Goshen stepped from the train onto the single platform of Middleton's single train station, her nose instinctively wrinkling in disdain as she surveyed the primitive backwater town in which she had disembarked. Almost everything within her wanted to get back on the train and return to the sophistication and luxuries of Chicago, but her heart gently reminded her that her true happiness could only be found here. Besides, she had already subjected herself to African jungles and endless sea voyages in the name of being in Mim's company, so Sheila knew if her beloved Mim was at her side, she would be willing to live practically anywhere, even in this uncultured western outpost.

Of course, she had been in Middleton before, many times in fact. Her first visit had been her entanglement with the Electrostatic Illuminator debacle that had set all subsequent visits including Lipsky's trial, the purchase of the Middleton Gazette, and her adventures with Mim into motion. Her last had been that loathsome Christmas party where Jonathan had proposed to Mim. The difference now was that she was staying, hoping to convince her beloved Mim that Sheila was worthy to be her life-long love. That thought sent brought a smile to her face and an anticipatory shiver down her spine as she contemplated the joy of courting the willing, yet still reluctant Miss Possible.

"Miss Goshen! I say, Miss Goshen!" a warm voice called out from behind her, and Sheila turned to see Mim's father Timothy standing there. A smile spread out across her features and she went over to greet him. Mim's family had been nothing but welcoming to her from their earliest acquaintance and over these past couple of years she had grown fond of both of Mim's parents. Timothy's own grin got wider and he reached for the satchel that Sheila held. "Miriam sends her apologies, Miss Goshen, but she has been detained at the Gazette. She asked that I come to fetch you and escort you to your hotel," he informed her with warm eyes.

"Please, Mr. Possible, call me Sheila," Sheila insisted, and Timothy's eyebrow lifted in amusement.

"Only if you call me Timothy," he answered with a cheeky grin.

Sheila chuckled; it was a commensurate request considering hers. "Very well, Timothy," she conceded, and Timothy laughed.

"Good," he commented. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, where are your trunks?" he asked.

Sheila pointed to the large pile that had been unloaded, and with the help of a porter, the three of them loaded up Timothy's waiting carriage. Sheila chatted amiably with Timothy as they navigated newly-paved streets to the The Hotel Middleton, the finest hotel that the burgeoning new town had to offer. Sheila looked at the hotel as she alighted from the carriage and was moderately impressed. It could not compare with the grand hotels back in Chicago, but it had its own quaint charm. A bellboy was summoned and Sheila's luggage was loaded, but before Timothy drove away he had one last invitation. "Shall I come around five to fetch you for dinner?" he asked. "Both Kym and Mim are rather impatient to see you."

Sheila smiled. "Of course," she answered. "I would very much like to see them both as well." Timothy smiled and then clicked at the horses, waving goodbye to Sheila as he drove off. Sheila waved back and then fixed the bellboy standing in meek silence with a commanding look. "You, follow me," she ordered, striding into the hotel. The shy young man gulped, but did as he was told. Sheila strode up to the front desk and cleared her throat, causing the young man behind the counter to startle.

"How many I help you, Miss?" he inquired politely.

"I would like your largest room, a suite if you should have any available and I will be needing it for approximately six months," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Six-six months?" he stuttered, shocked.

"Quite," Sheila confirmed. "I am building a house here and will require lodgings until it completed." She opened up her satchel and laid a large bundle of currency on the counter. "This should be more than enough to cover my opening expenses," she decided. "After that, you may bill me monthly and I will settle my account directly with the front desk."

"Yes, of course, Miss," the clerk said respectfully, his eyes wide at the sight of that much money.

"Do you provide meals?" Sheila asked as she filled out the guest register.

"Yes, Miss," the clerk confirmed, nearly choking when he saw the last name of Goshen. "Morning and evening, with an afternoon tea."

"Excellent," Sheila said, and held out her hand for the key.

The clerk handed it over without hesitation. "Your room is on the third floor, Miss," he said. "Room 317 at the end of the hall. It is a two-room suite and it has a splendid view of the garden."

"That will suffice," Sheila answered. "You," she said, pointing at the timid bellboy again. "Escort me to my room." He nodded nervously and followed Sheila to the elevator. Sheila called for it, and within a few moments, the elevator operator opened the cage and the outer doors. "Third floor," she said crispy and maneuvered herself so that she and the bellboy could fit in. The operator pulled the up lever and they ascended, stopping gently at the third floor. After he opened the doors, they exited and the elevator descended.

The bellboy followed Sheila meekly to her rooms, placing her luggage down in the bedroom after she opened the door. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a few coins for him, and he looked astonished at the amount she had given him. "Thank you, Miss," he said reverently, finding his voice for the first time. Sheila nodded and then shooed him outside, closing the door with a grateful sigh.

Sheila rested briefly before rising to freshen up for dinner. She thought briefly about changing, but everything was still packed, and the dress she was wearing would be more than appropriate for a quiet dinner at the Possibles' house. It was also fetching without being scandalous, and Sheila wanted to remind Mim of what was hers for the taking.

Sheila was in the lobby at 4:55, and Timothy arrived promptly at 5:00 to collect her. They chatted companionably until they reached the house. A brunette and a redhead waited for them at the end of the drive and Sheila felt her heart flutter in her chest at the welcome sight of her beloved Mim. When the carriage stopped, Sheila stepped down and went straightaway to Mim's mother Kym, knowing that propriety demanded her to greet the elder woman first.

"Mrs. Possible, it is so very nice to see you once again," Sheila said sincerely, taking her hand and clasping it.

"Please, Miss Goshen, call me Kym," Mim's mother insisted, warmly clasping Sheila's hand in return.

"Only if you call me Sheila," Sheila replied with a smile and Kym nodded, smiling back and letting go of Sheila's hand.

Sheila turned to Mim, and as hard as she tried, she could not keep the flash of unabashed affection and love from crossing her face. Mim noticed and her face lit up with the same spark. All too soon though, Mim remembered that her mother was still in their company and her face composed itself into something more polite and friendly rather than affectionate and joyful. "I am glad that your travels have brought you back to Middleton once more, Sheila," Mim said politely yet subdued, her gaze not quite meeting Sheila's piercing green eyes.

"As am I, Miriam," Sheila said, and Mim's eyes darted up to hers at the use of Mim's full name.

Opposite them, Kym Possible studied this interaction with interest. Miss Goshen's affection was unmistakable and Sheila was one of Mim's dearest friends, and yet Mim was acting as though they were mere acquaintances. Perhaps there was something that the two of them needed to discuss in private without the threat of parental interference. "Mim dear, I know Sheila has been here before, but I don't think it has ever been in the spring," Kym stated. "Dinner is still a few minutes away, so why don't your show your friend the blooms in the garden while it finishes? It will be far more pleasant than being in the house."

"I would like that very much," Sheila responded quickly, knowing that Mim could not politely refuse if her guest expressed an interested in what was being offered.

"Of course, Mother; it is a splendid idea," Mim said cheerfully, even though being alone with Sheila was in actuality something she was trying desperately to avoid.

Kym smiled at them and Mim offered Sheila an arm. Though a bit surprised at this show of chivalry and affection, Sheila took it, and arm-in-arm they circled the house and walked down the path into the garden. It wasn't until they were well past the ear-shot of all in the house that Mim decided to start the conversation. "I always love having you near, dearest Lil, but why have you returned to Middleton?" she asked. "I have no assignment where I require a photographer."

"Ah, so now that we are alone you will deign to use the name I prefer, Miriam," Sheila observed, her hurt showing through in her tone. "I had thought we were better friends than this, Mim. I know things have changed betwixt us, but does that really preclude you from addressing me as you have for the past year?"

Mim sighed as Sheila's vexed words cut her to the very quick. "I do apologize, Lil," she said sincerely. "I do not wish to slight you or make you feel in any way unwelcome. And we are friends, the dearest of friends."

"Then why are you pretending that we are not?" Sheila prompted.

"Because you wish to be more," Mim said, her voice growing pensive. "And that is not a desire that I share."

"Codswallop," Sheila retorted succinctly. She glanced to the house before pulling Mim under the concealing canopy of a nearby tree. Satisfied that they were concealed from prying eyes, Sheila stepped up to Mim, gripping her lightly by the shoulders and looking her deep in the eyes. Mim's breath caught as her heart and body overruled her mind, and without thinking, her eyes fell from Sheila's gaze to stare at lips that were so near her own. Sheila held fast, resisting the urge to press her lips to Mim's as she knew it had to be Mim's choice or all would be lost. Mim continued to stare for several seconds more, but at last her resolve crumbled and she closed the distance between them, capturing Sheila's lips in a chaste but fierce kiss.

After a few heated moments of entangled lips, Mim's sense returned to her and she pulled away from Sheila, breathless. Sheila allowed it but held on to Mim's hand lest she make a mad dash for the safety of the house. "Now that I am certain of some things, I think it is time I answered your initial question," Sheila declared. "I have returned to Middleton for a singular purpose, Mim, and that is to court you. You are right; I do wish to be more than friends, which is why my return is permanent for the foreseeable future. I have bought land here and will soon be building my house. It is my dearest and deepest wish that you will share that house with me for the rest of our lives."

"Lil…" Mim began, hoping to dissuade her, but Sheila would not let her interrupt.

"No, Mim," she stated. "I will let you say your piece, but please let me finish what I have to say. I love you more than anything else in this world, and if you truly do not wish to be with me as a wife and a lover, then I will give up that dream and remain forever as your friend. But, you just kissed me, so at least a part of you does want me that way. All I ask is that you allow me the chance to court you properly; let me do my best to woo you. If after I court you for an appropriate amount of time you still choose Jonathan, so be it. It will break my heart, but at least things will have been equitable and I can still be your friend by knowing that I was given a chance."

The sincerity and love in those vivid green eyes, coupled with her tingling lips and their reminder of her own feelings left Mim with only one answer. "Very well, Sheila Lilliane Goshen; you may court me," Mim said, her voice soft and pensive as her uncertainty about this endeavor bled into her tone.

Sheila's smile was joyful as she stepped back from Mim. She reached out and captured Mim's other hand, bringing it to her still smiling lips. "Thank you, Mim," Sheila said, kissing the hand and sending a tingle up Mim's arm.

Seeing Sheila smile jolted Mim out of her timid sulk, and her humor returned to its feistier, braver normal. "Do not thank me yet, Lil," she warned, a smirk playing at her lips. "You are up against a formidable challenge."

"Duly noted, my lady," Sheila answered with a smirk of her own. Just at that moment, Mim's mother called them from the house, and after a shared smile, they went to join Mim's parents for the evening meal.

The Work Commences – Mid-April, Nineteen Hundred and Four

Sheila stood in front of the large grassy field that was dotted with trees and piles of dirt, trying to use her mind's eye to picture the domicile whose construction had only been started this morning. The plans had been approved and finalized and already the building and carpentry supplies had been gathered, so all that had remained was to finish hiring the crew and to start the work. The only thing hindering this commencement was a previous commission of Sheila's architect that had overrun its schedule by several days. But at last the commission was now finished, and the architect was finally in Middleton.

Sheila's architect was a young woman who by means of her prodigious talent –and sex– was causing quite a stir amongst the architectural community. Her buildings were striking, even more so than the woman herself, a platinum blonde with crystal-blue eyes that seemed to freeze people to the spot. She and her assistant, a lovely young redhead who was almost –almost– as lovely as Mim, had finally arrived from Arendelle the previous day. Sheila smirked as she thought of the few times she had met the pair. They had tried to claim they were stepsisters, and this was a plausible lie considering they bore little familiar resemblance. However, to Sheila's trained eye, the intimacy of their interactions suggested lovers rather than sisters. Either theirs was an exceptionally close family, or like Sheila and Mim, they were hiding their love behind the façade of being something else entirely.

Thoughts of secret love affairs brought a smile to Sheila's face as she contemplated her next move in her courtship of Mim. Knowing of Sheila's intentions, her mother Lillian had decided to aid her by sending a stunning courting gift from one of the finest jewelers in Chicago, and it was Sheila's intent to bestow it on Mim during their next meeting. Knowing Mim's inherent dislike of ostentation, Lillian had done a masterful job of picking an understated design, and Sheila knew Mim would love it if she could get over her obstinacy to being wooed and accept it. Still smiling, Sheila looked at her timepiece and realized she had to make haste. Being tardy to call on Mim would not be the way to endear herself to her always-punctual beloved.

Sheila walked briskly down the street, politely acknowledging the greetings of the friendly denizens of Middleton as she went. Middleton was not a large town, news spread fast and the Possibles were seemingly acquainted with everybody, so she had a passing familiarity with many in town now. Propriety required her to repay their friendliness with friendliness, which she did, and as the days passed it was becoming less and less begrudging. At last she stood in front of the offices of the Middleton Gazette and she entered, heading straightaway for the impeccably-neat desk in the corner.

Mim looked up at the sound of the tinkling bell that indicated someone had entered the offices, and her face spread out into a smile when she saw it was Sheila arriving right at their appointed time. As per their agreement, Sheila was courting her, and in spite of herself Mim had to admit Lil was doing a lovely job of it. There was no pressure or haste, just walks and conversations that strengthened their already-strong friendship, along with small but sweet tokens of Sheila's affections that served no purpose but to make Mim smile. As Sheila answered Mim's smile with one of her own, Mim's heart fluttered just a bit, and the temptation to say to hell with it and just admit she wanted to be with Sheila for the rest of their lives overtook Mim with an iron grip. But then her mind reminded her of Jon, society and other realities and that kept her rooted to her desk even as she wanted to run to Sheila's arms.

"Good Day, Miss Possible," Sheila said cordially, as she came over to Mim's desk.

"Good Day, Miss Goshen," Mim replied cheerfully, offering her a seat with a wave of her hand.

"Might you have some time to spare?" Sheila asked, sitting down. "There are some developments about town that I had hoped to show you."

"Well, I will have to ask my superior," Mim replied with a smirk. "She can be a real harridan when I am away from my desk unannounced."

"She sounds beastly," Sheila replied, knowing full well that as owner of the Gazette, she was the superior Mim was jokingly referring to.

"She can be," Mim admitted, before an interesting twinkle entered her eye. "But I have found there are ways to tame her."

Sheila's lips curled into a smirk. For someone who was supposedly loathe to be wooed, Mim could do an admirable job of flirting when she felt so inclined. It was these charged moments, and a few stolen kisses, which assured Sheila her efforts were not in vain. "Tamed or no, a wild animal is still a wild animal, Miss Possible," Sheila said, her tone silky as she leaned closer to Mim. "And those instincts always remain. You should take care that she does not strike when you least expect it."

Mim felt the blush coming on, and there was precious little she could do to stop it. "I will keep that in mind," she said, clearing her throat and reminding herself why teasing Sheila was a dangerous proposition. "I believe you had something to show me?" she asked, quickly putting the conversation to rights.

The smirk widened into a genuine smile and Sheila rose from her chair. "That I did, Miss Possible," she said happily. She offered her arm and Mim rose from her own chair to link her arm with Sheila's. Mim bid farewell to her editor and they exited, strolling up and down Middleton's streets until they came to the practically empty meadow that Sheila had been contemplating earlier.

"You have broken ground!" Mim said excitedly. "When did the architect arrive?"

"She and her assistant arrived yesterday," Sheila answered, charmed by Mim's excitement.

Mim frowned at the mention of the assistant. Sheila had done little to hide her admiration for the young woman, and seeing as Lil had an obvious proclivity for redheads, Mim's possessive side was more than a little jealous. Sheila caught the look and the smirk returned. "You have nothing to fear, my green-eyed beauty," she said. "I only have eyes for the loveliest redhead. Besides, her preference seems to lean more towards blond-haired and blue-eyed, as I am almost certain she is already spoken for."

Mim blushed at being caught in her jealousy before clarifying Sheila's statements. "She and the architect, truly?" she questioned. "They are attached?"

"Unless I miss my guess," Sheila confirmed. "And I rarely do," she added cheekily.

"Your modesty becomes you," Mim replied with a wry grin, deciding to file away the situation of the architect and her assistant until a time when she could truly contemplate it. "So what might I looking at?" she queried, indicating the field before her.

"You are looking at the front porch," Sheila answered, picking up on Mim's thought process immediately. Taking her hand, Sheila led her further onto the property, pointing out landmarks as she went. "This shall be the back porch and above it, the balcony that opens from our bedroom," she said.

"Our bedroom?" Mim questioned archly. "Isn't that rather presumptuous?"

"No, merely optimistic," Sheila countered with a grin before continuing. "And here will be the garden. I am planning to leave that tree in the middle, though. It shall shade the area nicely, and it is perfectly proportioned for a treehouse."

"Treehouse?" Mim echoed. "The aristocratic Sheila Goshen wishes to have a treehouse on her elegant grounds?" she teased.

"We have one on the estate in Chicago," Sheila confessed. "It was a refuge for me when I was younger, and I would like to have one here in case anyone else might have need of a refuge of their own."

Mim did not quite know what to say to Sheila's confession. It was heartfelt and vulnerable, showing Mim an unexpected side to the woman she thought she knew well. It charmed Mim completely, and without thought, she found herself wrapping her arms around Sheila and kissing her gently. Sheila stilled, temporarily stunned, but then gently returned the kiss. When they parted, Sheila broke out in to a small grin. "If that is the response I get when I confess childhood idiosyncrasies, then I shall be telling you far more of them," she joked, keeping the mood light in the hopes that Mim would not withdraw into melancholy as she tended to after they kissed.

Mim smiled at her and went to inspect the tree as a way to process her feelings and actions. Unlike past kisses, Mim realized she did not regret this one, and she knew if faced with the same situation, she would most likely kiss Sheila again. This lack of self-recrimination was a new experience, and Mim found it was not entirely unwelcome. She inspected the ground carefully to see if there were any mud puddles or other things that would ruin her dress before she sat down, leaning her back on the tree trunk. Sheila looked at her quizzically and Mim patted the ground beside her in invitation.

Sheila looked at Mim carefully, a bit puzzled by the redhead's actions and inability to read her emotions. Sheila did as she was prompted, however, and sat down next to Mim, and they sat in companionable silence for several minutes. Finally, Mim sighed softly and reached for Sheila's hand. "How have you so thoroughly upended my life?" she asked quietly, stroking the gloved hand gently.

"Dazzling good looks and never ending charm?" Sheila quipped, and Mim sent her a chiding look. "I never meant to, Mim," Sheila replied honestly. "I expected to dislike you until our dying day. But then you turned out to be brilliant, sweet, and beautiful inside and out and I simply could not help myself. And I do apologize, but when I want something, I am not apt to give it up very easily."

"So I have noticed, and I would expect nothing less from you," Mim answered with that same contemplative smile.

Sheila smiled back and then reached into the pocket of her dress with her free hand. Things were presently going so well that she thought it the most opportune time to present Mim with her gift. She lifted out the beautiful chain and presented it to Mim before draping it across the lap of Mim's billowing skirt. "A courting gift for you, my lady," Sheila said simply.

Mim picked it up with her free hand and examined it closely. "It is very beautiful, Lil…" she began, and Sheila sighed in disappointment as Mim held the necklace back out to her. "…and I would like it ever so much if you would put it on for me," Mim finished unexpectedly, letting out a giggle when utter shock overtook Sheila's face. "That is if you would like to, of course."

"Do not be daft," Sheila said instantly. "I would like nothing more than for you to wear my token." She carefully disengaged her hand from Mim's so she could grasp both ends of the necklace to clasp it. It snapped together perfectly, and it was only propriety that prevented Sheila from blessing the chain and the slender neck on which it resided on with a kiss.

Mim turned around and touched one of Sheila's cheeks before giving her a small kiss on the other one. "Thank you, Lil," she said.

"You are always welcome, my dearest Mim," Sheila assured her, and they shared a moment before Mim noticed the time, roused herself and stood up.

"My mother will be very displeased if we are tardy," Mim said, offering her hand to Sheila and hauling her up when the proffered hand was clasped.

"Then we should not linger anymore," Sheila decided, offering her arm to Mim once more as they made their way back towards the Possibles' residence.

Halfway There, But Much Left to Accomplish – Early July, Nineteen Hundred and Four

Mim and Jon strolled around the town square in the sweltering July heat enjoying all of the hustle and bustle associated with the rambunctious Fourth of July holiday. America was celebrating her 128th birthday this year, and though the number was nothing special, the holiday always brought a sense of pride and jubilation in the small town. Games of chance, gewgaws and delicious food beckoned from every corner, and later, after the sun had set, there was the promise of fireworks that were eagerly anticipated by young and old alike.

Mim loved the Fourth and she loved spending it with Jon, for he was still as excited as a child about all of the goings on. She looked at him and smiled, almost positive that the warm affection she felt for him was the pinnacle of perfection. She did not need the uncertainty and passion that came with loving Sheila; Jon was steady and secure and they were well matched. Whatever her feelings were for Sheila, Mim knew she loved Jon, and right here, right now, as the two of them greeted people they had known for their whole lives and those people asked when the wedding was taking place, she felt like Jon was the right choice.

Sheila smiled her thanks to the adorable urchin who pressed a handkerchief-sized Old Glory into her hand as she came into the town square, and the little boy blushed as she flipped him a shiny dime. The flags were free and no compensation was necessary, but Sheila could see that food stalls and trinket stands abounded, and she wanted the sweetly-polite boy to have a treat. She chuckled wryly as a nearby sweets stand caught his attention. It would have been her choice, too, and she briefly reminisced about attending street fairs with her father and being overjoyed when he presented her with a dime to spend as she wished.

As the boy scampered off and Sheila came back to the present, she scanned the square to look for Mim. The fiery red hair was never hard to spot, and soon enough, Sheila spied Mim with her arm linked with Jon's. Jealousy flared immediately, but sadness followed right on its heels. In spite of Sheila's better efforts, Mim had been pulling away from her, and her increased familiarity and affection with Jon was further proof of that. They still spoke daily, and at least once a week Sheila would bring Mim around to see the progress on the house, but the emotional intimacy they had achieved when Sheila had given Mim the necklace had disappeared. Cordial friendliness had taken its place, and Sheila's hope was diminishing with each passing day.

Lost in her thoughts, Sheila did not notice that the little boy had returned from his errand and resumed his place by the basket of flags until she felt something small being pressed into her hand. She looked down and a bit of ribbon candy rested in her palm. She looked at the boy with a questioning smile and he blushed. "For you, Miss," he said softly, an embarrassed smile on his face. "It only seemed right to share with a pretty lady."

"Well, thank you, kind sir," Sheila said, making him blush more as she knelt down and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. She laughed as he squirmed, and she ruffled his hair as she rose and popped the candy in her mouth. Waving goodbye to her newfound friend, she eased herself into the crowd to make her way around the square.

Unbeknownst to Sheila, Mim had spotted her a few moments prior, and she had witnessed the entire exchange with the boy after he had come back with the candy. With that gentle interaction, every bit of the certainty that Mim had possessed about Jon being the right choice fled in the face of her overwhelming affection for Sheila, and every bit of effort she had put in to distance herself emotionally from Sheila seemed utterly inane. The questions sprang to her mind unbidden: did she actually prefer Jon or did she just want to cling desperately to normality? Was she, the supposedly fearless Mim Possible, willing to give up this wonderful woman just because she was afraid of everything that could come with loving her? Mim sighed, causing Jon to look at her in concern, and Mim realized that her quandary was not just about her feelings for Sheila. She also loved Jon, and she knew any decision she made would break someone's heart. Mim did not know how to make such a decision or if she could even make such a decision at all.

"Are you well, Mim?" Jon asked in concern.

"I am fine, Jon," Mim assured him. "Just a bit of discomfort that has since passed."

"Perhaps it is the heat?" a new voice offered. "It can be quite oppressive on a day such as this." Mim and Jon both turned to see Sheila standing there. "I have my parasol if Mim wishes to use it," she offered, holding out the item to Mim.

"I am quite alright, thank you, Lil," Mim insisted. "My discomfort has passed."

"Well, if you insist," Sheila said reluctantly, replacing the parasol on her arm. "Well, regardless, Mim, Jon, it is wonderful to see you. A happy Fourth of July to you both," she said.

"And to you, Miss Goshen," Jon said warmly, as usual blithely unware of the tension between the two women beside him. "How are you liking our town's celebrations?"

"They are lovely," she said politely. She looked at Mim, but Mim refused to meet her gaze. Suddenly tired, Sheila no longer wanted to be there and she made a snap decision. "But I am afraid this heat has gotten to me rather quickly," she lied. "I do not believe I will be staying for much longer."

"But you will miss the fireworks!" Jon gasped, scandalized.

"Well, perhaps if I go back and rest, then my vigor will return," Sheila hypothesized. "Good day to you both." She turned to leave, but then felt an unexpected hand on her forearm. She looked up to see Mim looking at her intently.

"If you are feeling unwell, then you should not be walking by yourself," Mim stated. "I will accompany you."

"That will not be necessary, Mim," Sheila asserted. "I will be fine."

"I insist," Mim responded, and even thought it was said politely, the steel in the tone was unmistakable.

"Then I would be ever so grateful," Sheila acquiesced.

Nodding, Mim offered Sheila her arm, which Sheila readily took. "I will return soon, Jon," she said.

"Of course, Mim," Jon answered. "Please feel better, Miss Goshen."

"Thank you, Mr. Stoppable," Sheila replied, and she and Mim left the town square.

"Um, Mim dearest, I do not wish to question your sense of direction in the town of which you are a lifelong resident, but my hotel is in the opposite direction," Sheila mentioned as they turned the wrong way out of the square.

"You are not feeling unwell, so we are not going to the hotel," Mim said flatly.

"If you knew my excuse to be a lie, why did you insist on accompanying me?" Sheila questioned, her voice sharp in response to Mim's disapproving tone.

"I suddenly felt the need to have a frank conversation with you, and I wanted it to be away from the prying eyes and ears of the entire town," Mim said candidly, surprising them both with her candor. Sheila fell silent at that admission and she let Mim lead her away from the noise and frivolity. Within a few minutes, they had arrived at Sheila's property, and a grand house stood where once there had been an empty field. "It grows more beautiful every time I see it," Mim said in admiration, as they went around to the back and sat underneath their favorite tree.

Sheila looked at her house and her smirk turned slightly bitter. "It is very beautiful on the outside, but it is still empty on the inside," she said quietly. "I should leave it this way, so that it may resemble its owner."

The words stung Mim. "I have not refused you, Lil," she said defensively.

"No, you have not," Sheila allowed. "But with each passing day you withdraw further and further from me, so it will be just a mere formality when you do." Sheila glanced back up at her house and her chest became heavy. "It just needs love to make it into a home, but I know now that such love will never come to be," she said resignedly. "I might as well sell it and move back to Chicago."

"It would certainly make my life easier," Mim retorted, angry at Sheila's self-pity and Sheila was taken aback at the sudden venom behind the words.

"And how exactly has this been arduous on you?" Sheila demanded, her own anger rising. "You are the one choosing! You have all the power over both Jon and I!"

"And do you honestly think me to be so callous that I can choose one of you over the other and not feel devastated by my choice?" Mim countered, her voice growing louder. "Either way I lose one of my best friends. And if I choose you, then I have so much more to lose."

"Ah, now I see; I am simply not worth it," Sheila snapped.

"Of course you are worth it, you insufferable virago!" Mim growled. "If you were not worth it, I would not have spent the last five months of my life agonizing over whom to choose!" Mim sighed and wrested control back from her temper. "If I did not love you, Sheila Goshen, I would have told you months ago that courting me was pointless and that you should return to Chicago," Mim said, her voice returning to a normal volume. "But I do love you; I love you so much that my heart aches at the thought of losing you."

"Then why are you pushing me away?" Sheila asked, her own anger cooling.

"Because I am a coward," Mim said honestly. "I know that choosing you will break Jon's heart and I still love him. I can barely stand the thought of that. And hurting Jon is not the only thought which terrifies me. What if we are discovered? What if I lose everything that I have worked for just because of whom I love?"

"I have more money than we will ever need, Mim," Sheila protested. "I can take care of you."

"Yes, you do and yes, you can," Mim agreed. "But I do not want to be 'taken care of' as you put it. You of all people should know that. I made myself into the person I am today and I love my career and being independent. I love you, but I never want to be dependent on you."

Sheila pursed her lips and ruminated on all that Mim had said. "I had not realized some of the nuances of your decision," she admitted. "I am sorry that I was petulant, and I am even sorrier for getting angry with you."

"No, you had the right to be both, and it is I who should be apologizing," Mim replied. "But just know that I do love you, and that I will choose. I just require a little more time."

"I would wait forever for you," Sheila said, reaching over and kissing Mim.

Mim kissed her back. "It shan't be forever, Lil," she assured Sheila as they parted. "I promise."

Sheila smiled before realizing that Mim had wished to talk to her about something and they had gotten sidetracked. "What was it that you brought me here to speak about?" she asked.

"We inadvertently discussed it through our quarrel," Mim said with a slight grin.

Sheila chuckled. "Well then, I seem to be feeling better. Should we return to the square to watch the fireworks?" she inquired.

"I think that would be lovely," Mim agreed and after helping one another to stand, they made their way back.

On the Precipice of Completion – Mid-September, Nineteen Hundred and Four

Sheila waited impatiently at the Postmaster's office as the wizened and tottering old gentlemen sorted through the packages at a speed that would rival the pouring of molasses in January. At long last he found her package, and he shuffled up to the front counter to present it to her. He placed the package on the counter and then reached for his paperwork, indicating the places where Sheila needed to sign and initial. She did do with a flourish, and with a word of thanks and a nod of her head, she left to open her eagerly-anticipated mail.

Sheila smiled as she flipped the large brown envelope over in her hands. This bundle represented months of hard work, as well as a decent sum of money. It also represented all of her love and affection for Mim, and it was to be her final courting present, one last gesture to show Mim how much she meant to Sheila. Sheila knew her gift was a dangerous one; by giving it she was giving Mim multiple means to refuse her, but in so many ways it was the perfect gift to give her beloved, so Sheila was willing to risk it.

The Middleton Gazette offices were not that far from the Postmaster and within a few scant minutes Sheila was opening the door and making her way towards a familiar desk. Mim looked up and smiled before noticing the envelope that Sheila was carrying. Her brow contracted into an inquisitive frown, and Sheila chuckled, tucking it under her arm to conceal it from Mim's view. "Keep your curiosity to yourself, Miss Possible," she ordered good-naturedly. "I will reveal all only when I am so inclined."

Mim scowled at her in mock frustration, but then broke out into a begrudging grin. "You do not play fair sometimes, Miss Goshen," she accused before gathering her things, and Sheila smirked unapologetically. They linked arms and bid farewell to the office before making their way to what had become their favorite spot in all of Middleton, the large tree in the backyard of Sheila's now-sprawling and almost-finished house.

"It was a true stroke of genius keeping this tree, Lil," Mim sighed in contentment as she settled beneath its yellowing leaves. "I have become completely enamored of it."

"How ironic that my tree has accomplished that which I have not," Sheila quipped wryly before settling down beside her.

Mim shot her a playful smirk. "The tree only listens and does not sass me at every opportunity," Mim replied.

Sheila smiled. "There is not much I can do to counter that statement," she admitted with a self-effacing chuckle. "So what do you think of the changes to the house?" she asked, taking the conversation in a different direction.

"It looks complete," Mim answered.

"And it almost is," Sheila said. "There are a few more cosmetic things to be finished, but it should be ready for occupancy within the month."

"So you are truly staying in Middleton for good?" Mim asked. "Even if our courtship does not end the way you wish?"

"Of course," Sheila replied without hesitation. "My newspaper and its star reporter are here, and in all honesty, this little backwater town has grown on me over the last several months. That is why I have decided to launch my other business enterprises here."

"You are branching out from the publishing business?" Mim inquired, surprised. Sheila had given no indication that she was expanding her enterprises.

"Yes, and that is what this envelope pertains to," Sheila said, opening it and handing the cover letter to Mim.

Mim scanned it, her reporter's eye catching all of the pertinent details as she skimmed. Her eyes widened as she read, and by the time she was finished, she looked at Sheila with an inscrutable expression. "I am aware of what this letter states, but I am hard pressed to believe its accuracy. What have you done, Sheila Goshen?" she demanded.

Sheila knew Mim was not happy based on the use of her full name. "I have given what you have always wanted," Sheila responded. "If you sign the documents contained in that envelope, you will be truly independent for the rest of your life."

"But beholden to you," Mim retorted.

"Never," Sheila disagreed. "There is a payment plan attached based on your current earnings at the Gazette. Within five years, you will have paid off your initial investment and your ownership of all of the companies will be free and clear."

"All of the companies?" Mim echoed, skimming the letter once more.

"Yes, there are three companies of which you will be a full partner if you sign the documents," Sheila explained. "The first is the Gazette, which is should come as no surprise. The second is the real estate company, Pogo Land and Farming, whose assets include a few buildings here and there in Chicago and a certain residential estate in Middleton. The third is Pogo International, a service-based company that specializes in the location, acquisition and/or retrieval of top-secret or precious artifacts."

In spite of her irritation, Mim had to smile. "Such as Electrostatic Illuminators?" she guessed.

"Something like that, yes," Sheila responded with a smirk, hoping that Mim's smile meant she had avoided Mim's temper.

"I do not really know what to say, Lil," Mim confessed. "This whole offer is quite unbelievable and I am quite flabbergasted."

"May I explain myself?" Sheila asked tentatively, and Mim nodded, wanting to hear Sheila's reasoning before she decided whether to be affronted, appreciative or infuriated. Sheila took a steadying breath and began. "Ever since our discussion on the Fourth of July, I realized that you were absolutely correct," Sheila began. "No matter which one of us you chose, you would have to hurt someone and with either choice there would be a certain amount of expectations and drawbacks. If you chose Jon, then there would be the expectations of married life and children that could compromise your career and with it your independence. If you chose me, your career would be secure, but only if our relationship remained hidden, and once again, your independence would be at stake. The more I thought about it, the more distasteful these choices seemed, so I wanted you to be truly free to make your own decision. That set me on my course of action." Sheila gently took the paperwork from Mim's hands and set it down before grasping Mim's hands. "One thing I must make very, very clear, though Mim, is that I am no way, shape or form trying to buy your love," Sheila insisted, willing Mim to believe her with her pleading green eyes. "I just wanted to give you the choice to choose neither of us if that is what you truly wished."

Mim's eyes and expression softened at those pleading eyes. "I would never suspect such a thing from you, Lil," Mim admonished gently. "You know me well enough to know I could never be bought, and I know you well enough that I know you would never even attempt such a thing. No, I know that you had the best of intentions when you arranged all of this." Sheila gave a quick sigh of relief and went to speak, but Mim shushed her. "Please let me finish, Lil," she chastised, and Sheila closed her mouth. "I know there were the best of intentions, but that does not mean I will accept this offer. I need time to think, not only about this, but about everything."

"I would expect nothing less," Sheila answered.

Mim sighed and got up, and after a moment's pause, she gathered up the paperwork and put it back in its envelope. After carefully tucking the envelope under her arm, she reached down to kiss Sheila, and Sheila kissed her back gently and gratefully. "Please do not come for me tomorrow," Mim requested as they parted. "I cannot be certain that I will be there or that I will wish to see you." Sheila nodded, suddenly miserable, and Mim caressed her cheek before turning and making her way towards her home.

That night, Mim tossed about in her bed, laboring to sleep. Finding herself unable to even conceive of closing her eyes and resting, Mim at last got up and walked over to her desk, withdrawing the envelope she had taken from Sheila and emptying it of its contents. She read over each document carefully, and everything Sheila had said was made legally explicit within the words. There were three companies that Mim was to be purchasing half ownership of: the Gazette, the real estate company and the, for lack of a better term, adventuring company. She was to be a full partner with all the rights thereunto pertaining, and Sheila would not be able to sell any of the companies without Mim's permission. Also, as Sheila had pointed out, Mim would be purchasing her share for a reasonable market price. There were no noticeable discounts or other forms of charity that made this agreement look like anything but an above-board, legitimate business transaction.

Mim sighed and put the papers back in the envelope. She cradled her head in one of her hands, pondering, but minutes ticked by and there no conclusions forthcoming. Everything was already a jumble, and in spite of her good intentions, Sheila had done nothing but muck it up further. Mim thought of Sheila, thought of Jon, thought of her life and present, and at last thought of her future. Nothing was making any sense, and suddenly Mim felt trapped. She needed to get away, Mim realized. She needed to get away from Sheila, Jon and even Middleton itself so that she could be away from all of the hubbub and think with clarity.

Feeling like she had stumbled upon the best idea she had thought of in ages, Mim hastily packed some clothes and other necessities into her one of her lightweight traveling satchels. She then sat at her desk and wrote three notes, each explaining where she had gone and how long she anticipated being gone. To her parents, she told the basics, namely that she was going to the family cabin in the Upperton woods for some much-needed seclusion and relaxation and that she planned to be gone for at least a month. To Jon, she wrote much the same thing, leaving out the details of where precisely she was going to be. To Sheila, she wrote the complete truth, which was that she was going to the woods to ponder everything and that Sheila would have all of her answers when Mim returned. Mim also very specifically asked Sheila to stay away, knowing that following her would be Sheila's first impulse. Satisfied, Mim left the letters in plain sight and grabbed her satchel, heading quietly down the stairs.

Mim paused briefly at the kitchen thinking about supplies, but then shook her head. She would stop in Upperton for food and other supplies so she did not burden her horse. After crossing through the kitchen, Mim closed the back door to the house quietly and headed for the barn. The horses whickered in alarm at an intruder, but Mim soothed them with her familiar voice. She went straightaway for Delilah's stall, gently stroking the nose of her favorite horse for a few moments before saddling her up. Mim led her spirited girl out of the barn, and after making sure to close the barn door behind her, she rode off into the night towards the blessed solitude of her beloved cabin in the woods.

Finishing Touches – October 17th, Nineteen Hundred and Four

This had to be one of the most ill-advised plots she had ever attempted, Sheila thought in self-derision. Mim had specifically told her to stay away, yet here she was, riding through the Upperton woods like a madwoman, utilizing highly dubious directions to search for an isolated cabin. In spite of the great potential for getting lost and eaten by the local voracious fauna, or even worse still, angering Mim to the point of endangering herself and their friendship, Sheila still found herself pressing on. She missed Mim desperately and that trumped all logical thoughts.

Just when she was beginning to get a bit desperate, Sheila saw the welcome sight of chimney smoke curling over the tops of the trees. Hoping beyond hope that this smoke indicated the Possible family cabin, she turned towards it and soon came to a clearing with a sturdily-built log cabin and small matching barn. Skirting the front of the house as not to be seen, Sheila went straightaway to the barn, letting out a small puff of relief when she saw Mim's beloved Delilah in one of the stalls. She led her mount to the other stall, rubbing her down and giving her food and water before covering her with the extra blanket.

Delilah nickered at Sheila in annoyance when she thieved one of the horse's carrots and apples to give to her own horse. "You have plenty, you selfish thing," Sheila admonished, stroking Delilah's nose. "And I will repay my debts when you return to Middleton," she assured the equine. Delilah seemed mollified and nuzzled her, and Sheila smiled. She had tolerated horses before meeting Mim, but now she found that she actually liked the creatures. She was certainly better at communicating with and taking care of them. With a final nod to Delilah, Sheila left the barn and headed for the encircling woods to plan her strategy.

Unaware that all of this was going on outside her cabin walls, Mim settled herself at her desk, opening her journal to write. One benefit to being alone was that she could indulge herself and do nothing but write. It had been so long since she had been blessed with the time to write for pleasure that she had almost forgotten that writing could be a joy. She dated the entry and paused, deciding what to ruminate about in her thoughts for the day. Her eyes wandered and caught the infamous envelope that had started this whole sequence of events, and she smiled.

Her decision concerning her business partnership with Sheila had been reached only a few days after her arrival. It took very little reflection on Mim's part to realize that what Sheila was offering her was impossible to pass up. All of her life Mim had longed for true independence, and now, thanks to a beautiful, spoiled and stubborn socialite from Chicago, it was being offered. She would be a fool to refuse it, and foolishness was rarely in Mim's vocabulary, so she had signed the papers and returned them to their envelope.

The state of her romantic partnerships was not so easily surmised. Mim legitimately loved both of her suitors, and she could image a future with each. The issue was that her future would be very different depending on whom she chose, and she had to really examine herself and her temperament in a way she hadn't before to truly know which future would make her most happy. It had not been easy, but she had chosen at last, and now with a week left in her solitude, Mim had the unenviable task of ascertaining how to break someone's heart in the least painful way.

A noise outside her window startled Mm and she looked up, trying to see something in the encroaching darkness. She put down her pen and leaned closer to the window, and it was then Mim spotted her, a black-haired, green-eyed figure huddling near the trees, obviously debating whether or not to come into the clearing. "That woman simply cannot do as she is told," Mim muttered in wry affection, and she stood, making her way across the cabin floor to the front door. Mim opened it, and the sound alerted Sheila to the fact she had been discovered. She froze temporarily, staring in apprehension at Mim before she turned tail and dashed off into the woods.

Sheila had no idea where she was going, but her overwhelming instinct was to flee. She had known this was a foolish idea, and the look on Mim's face had confirmed it. Sheila needed evade Mim, get back to the barn and back to Middleton before she completely ruined everything. She stumbled around in the thickening darkness and her foot caught a thick root, sending her tumbling to the ground in a small, treeless patch of forest. The wind was knocked out of her, but she recovered quickly and stood up, searching for a suitable escape path.

Mim had seen the tumble and she quickened her pace, knowing that Sheila would be easier to catch now. She entered the clearing and there Sheila stood, panting slightly as her eyes darted around looking for an escape. Mim stepped forward and the rustle of leaves made Sheila spin. Sheila's body tensed as though she was preparing to flee again, and without warning, Mim launched herself at the other woman, taking the legs out from under her. After a bit of tumbling and struggling, Sheila's back rested on the forest floor and she was pinned to where she lay by a determined redhead perched on her chest.

For one of the very few times in her life, Sheila was utterly terrified, and it had to be apparent on her face from the way Mim was looking at her in return. Sheila was scared that Mim was going to refuse her and choose Jon, scared that their friendship was over and scared that not respecting Mim's wishes had made the situation worse. Sheila struggled, the urge to flee still strong, but before she could displace Mim from her chest, Mim bent over, bringing her lips to within a fraction of an inch to Sheila's. Sheila held her breath and Mim closed the minute distance, capturing Sheila's lips in a passionate kiss.

Relief flooded through Sheila then, and she kissed back with all of the love and joy she was feeling. Mim sighed in happiness and kept kissing, but the reality of the frigid moisture seeping into her clothes from the cool ground and the hoots and growls of the local wildlife population kept Sheila from following her beloved into oblivious passion. Sheila sat up, forcing Mim to slide down into her lap, and a small groan escaped both of them at the feel of their bodies sliding past one another. Sheila took a breath to steady herself and then disentangled her body from Mim's just long enough to stand up. She reached down and captured Mim's hand, pulling her up and in until she was flush against Sheila's body once more.

The kissing continued, but they slowly made their way back to the cabin, tripping here and there as inconsiderate plants and trees popped up in their path. Eventually, though, they emerged into the clearing and succeeded in entering the cabin. The door slamming behind them caused them both to startle, and it brought them out of their lust long enough to realize what they were about to do. They studied one another intently for several long moments, each wanting to continue but both a bit scared to do so. Finally it was Mim who broke the apprehensive tableau by pulling Sheila back into their kiss as her fingers began to undo the buttons of Sheila's shirt.

The simple clothing they were wearing was no match for determined, wandering hands, and soon both of them were stripped bare. There was a reverential pause as both of them stopped to drink in the sight of the other's gorgeously naked body before the bed was sought and hands and mouths became more determined and wandering. Both were new to this, but both were fast learners and though there were stumbles along the way, they succeeded in bringing each other to the point of bliss many times over in the course of the next few hours.

At last exhaustion overtook them, and they fell asleep entangled in one another. When Sheila woke the next morning, however, there was nobody beside her, and her hand rooted around futilely for a few moments trying to find Mim. No other person was present in the large bed, though, and the lack of Mim woke Sheila up more fully. She blinked and sat up, unreasonable panic threatening to set in until she saw Mim sitting at her desk by the window in the green satin robe that had once belonged to Sheila until Mim had unapologetically stolen it during one of their adventures.

Sheila smiled and slipped out of bed. Mim was resplendent in the green satin, her long red hair cascading down her back and the robe tied loosely enough that pale white neck, shoulders and back could be seen from the lazily-draped collar. Sheila's lust flared again, and she knew that the pilfered robe was far more fetching on Mim that it would ever be on her. Soft scratching could be heard, and Sheila was unsurprised to find Mim writing in her journal when she put her arms around her beloved journalist and kissed the side of a creamy neck. "Good morning, my love," she purred.

Mim smiled and turned her head to meet Sheila's. "Good morning to you too, Lil," she answered, kissing her gently.

"You left me all alone to write?" Sheila pouted softly as she left Mim's lips to begin kissing her exposed neck and shoulders.

"You were asleep at the time," Mim protested, her eyes closing as Sheila's lips caressed sensitive spots. "It seemed the perfect opportunity to catch up because you tend to distract me." Sheila chuckled and nipped at the skin she had been kissing, causing Mim to jump. "See, you are attempting to distract me now," she accused.

"No, there is no 'attempt'; I am distracting you now," Sheila said cheekily, her hands coming up to loosen the robe and make more of it fall from Mim's body. Mim attempted to ignore her, but Sheila was nothing if not persistent, so in short order the robe had been discarded and her writing forgotten as they made their way back towards the bed.

Later that morning they lay in bed, the both of them sated and lazy from their latest rounds of intimate explorations. Mim lay on her back and Sheila lay beside her until a playful impulse caused her to lift herself up and drape herself across Mim's chest. "I love you, Miriam Kymberleigh Possible," she declared, looking up at Mim with an endearing smile. "And I would give you the world if I could. What would you like? What treasure can I lay at the feet of my darling?"

Mim looked at Sheila with a small smile. Sheila was obviously teasing, but Mim decided to take the question seriously. Her face grew thoughtful and she leaned down to capture Sheila's gaze and undivided attention.

"I would like for you to take me home, Sheila Liliane Goshen," Mim whispered, smiling back when Sheila's face spread out in to the widest smile she had ever seen on those beautiful features.

"It would be an honor, my lady, from now until the end of time," Sheila whispered back, and with a single kiss their lifelong pact was made.


End file.
